


Twelve Weeks

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, and i'm only marking it as underage because they are in high school, happens at the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your brother? What happens when you're stupid and you actually confess? Yoochun isn't sure either.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 2





	1. One Month

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Yah, Yoochun!”

Yoochun winced at the shout, but slowed down.

Junsu jumped on his back. “Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You’re slow.”

“All I had to do was get my shoes on.”

“Like I said. Slow.” Yoochun dropped him to the ground.

Junsu stared after him for a moment and then caught up to him. “You okay, Chunnie?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You just seem … quiet. The last couple of weeks, you know.”

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at his twin.

Junsu looked away.

Yoochun sighed. They walked to school in silence.

“See you at lunch,” Junsu said.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Yoochun turned down the hall and missed the frown on Junsu’s face. He walked to his class, head lowered, thoughts occupied. His parents would disown him. He’d probably end up in hell.

He sat hard at his desk and put his head down, only raising it long enough for the teacher to mark him there.

The worst thing was that he would lose Junsu, and he couldn’t lose Junsu, that would be like losing half of himself. They weren’t identical twins, but their mom always said that their brains were extensions of the other. One brain for two people. Yoochun usually said that he got the smart part of the brain. And then Junsu would laugh and say that at least he got the good looking part.

Yoochun groaned. Yeah, his brother was good looking.

Someone nudged him. He turned his head long enough to look through one eye at his best friend. Well, his best friend other than Junsu.

“What’s wrong?” Jaejoong asked.

“Nothing.”

Jae scoffed. “Yeah. Sure. It’s lunch time.”

“I’m not hungry.” Yoochun buried his face back in his arms.

“Yoochun.”

Yoochun bristled at the worry in his voice. “Just go,” he said, muffled.

Jae laid a hand on Yoochun’s shoulder and rubbed for a moment. “Okay. But if you faint in the middle of class, I’m not carrying you to the nurses’ office.”

Yoochun lifted his head enough to say, “You couldn’t anyway, you pansy.”

Jae made a mock noise of indignation and then he was tickling Yoochun and Yoochun was laughing and trying not to fall off his chair.

“Chunnie?”

They stopped and looked at Junsu standing in the door. Perfect school uniform. Accentuating his shoulders and waist and Yoochun knew if Junsu turned around that those school trousers would be molded to his ass.

And Junsu was smiling. A gorgeous, wide smile.

Yoochun’s breath caught and then his smile fell, and he put his head back on the desk, facing away from Junsu.

Silence.

And then Jaejoong cleared his throat. “See you later, Yoochun. Come on, Su. He says he’s not hungry.”

“You go.”

Yoochun’s body tensed as Junsu came closer. A chair scraped across the floor. Junsu leaned against him, folding his arms across Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun’s breath came in gasps and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Please just go away, Su. Go away._

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then why—”

Yoochun couldn’t take their close proximity anymore. He pushed away from his desk, so forcefully that Junsu had to grab the back of his chair to keep from falling over. Yoochun walked to the windows.

“Leave me alone, Su, please,” Yoochun whispered.

“Yoochun.” Junsu’s voice broke a little, and Yoochun knew that if he turned around, his twin would be close to tears.

“I’m sorry, Su. It’s nothing you did. I’m just … dealing with shit.”

“You don’t have to deal with it alone, you know. That’s why I’m here. Twins and all that. Half of a whole.”

Yoochun smiled. “I know.”

“I have an English test tomorrow. Will you help me review tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. See you after classes.”

~~~~~

“Omma, can I talk to you?”  
  
“Of course, Yoochun. What’s wrong?”

Yoochun sat at the table and put his face in his hands. He had to tell someone. Anyone. But his mother?

“Baby Yoo?”

“Mom, don’t call me that.”

Their mother sat in a chair. “What’s wrong? You’ve been a bit distant for a couple weeks.”

“I … I can’t tell you, but I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. Talk to me.”

Yoochun met her eyes. All his resolve fell. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t crush his mother’s heart like this.

“I … I’m having a problem, and well, if I tell you, you won’t love me anymore and Father will kick me out and Junsu … and … I—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Park Yoochun,” his mother snapped. “Nothing in this world would stop me from loving you. Or your father. We’re a family, if you’ll remember.”

“But I—”

“What’s wrong? Are you failing school? Involved in gangs? Doing drugs? Get a girl pregnant?”

The last one made Yoochun scoff. “No, Mom. I’m just …”

“Wait, are you telling me that you haven’t even told Junsu?”

“No. I haven’t.”

“Then stop talking right now. You tell him first.”

“But, Mom—”

She reached over and cupped Yoochun’s cheek. “You’re both my babies. But you’re each others’ lives. Never one without the other. It’s a bit heartbreaking, knowing that you two don’t really need me because you have each other.”

“That’s not true, Omma.”

She smiled. “Yes, it is. I refuse to listen to anything you say until you tell him.”

“Just … you’ll always love me?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Baby Yoo.”

Yoochun hugged her. “I hope you won’t change your mind when you find out.”

Yoochun went up to his and Junsu’s room. He grabbed the dolphin stuffed animal from his bed and sat on Junsu’s bed. Junsu named the dolphin Micky, Yoochun’s childhood nickname when he became a bit obsessed with Mickey Mouse. He sat, staring at nothing, thinking only of his brother, until Junsu bounded into the room, still in his football clothes, reeking of sweat.

It was one of the sexiest sights Yoochun had ever seen.

Junsu started changing. “Yah! Yoochun! Why didn’t you wait for me again?” He tossed his jersey and undershirt in the laundry basket.

Yoochun had to swallow. “You had practice,” he whispered, eyes focusing on the curve of muscles down Junsu’s back.

“You always watch me practice.”

When Junsu started undoing his pants, Yoochun had to look away. He lay on the bed, curled in a ball with Junsu’s dolphin.

“Chunnie.”

Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body under control. The bed dipped, and Junsu touched his shoulder.

“You stink,” Yoochun said. “Go shower.”

“No. Talk to me.”

“After you shower.”

Suddenly, Junsu was on top of him, his sweaty armpit in Yoochun’s face.

“Gross. Junsu.” Yoochun tried to push him away, but Junsu had always been stronger than him.

“Tell me now, or you die by my stinkyness.”

Yoochun had to laugh and then Junsu was tickling him and started singing the Tell Me song. “Tell me, tell me, tuh tuh tuh tuh tuh tell me.”

And then Yoochun realized Junsu was naked and his body froze and his eyes went wide. He scrambled out from under him and turned his back.

“Chu—“

“After you shower.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Silence. The door to their bathroom opened and shut.

Yoochun sat, clutching the toy, body shaking. What was wrong with him? This was Junsu. His brother! His brother! And yet every single touch from him made Yoochun’s skin tingle all the way down to his cock. He didn’t know when it started, when he started looking at Junsu with lust in his eyes, but god, he wanted it to stop.

And now he had to tell him. “Hey, Junsu, I want your body.” Yeah. At best, Junsu would slug him, call him gross and then laugh it off.

The shower stopped.

Fuck. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

He was crying already. Why won’t these feelings just go away?

“Alright,” Junsu said behind him. “Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you.”

“Are you dressed?”

“What the hell does that matter?”

“It just does.”

Junsu sighed, but Yoochun heard drawers open.

“There.” Junsu sat next to him, but Yoochun kept his face away. “Now talk to me. I come out of the bathroom and find you in tears. You’re worrying me.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Su.”

Silence.

“Well.”

Yoochun flinched. He brought his legs up, curling into the smallest ball possible, the plushie smashed between his legs and chest. He rested his cheek against his knees. It was enough that he could look at Junsu.

“You’re going to hate me,” he whispered.

“Never.”

“You will.”

“I won’t.”

Yoochun sighed. He shut his eyes. This was a lot harder than he thought. Not that he’d ever think it was easy.

“I’m gay,” he whispered.

Silence again, and then Junsu’s arms went around him and Yoochun tried to pull away.

“You’re stupid,” Junsu said harshly in his ear.

“What?”

“Has Jaejoong been touching you places and now this is all in your head, so you think you’re gay?”

“No. I really am.”

“Okay. So you’re stupid. Why do you think I’d hate you for that?”

“No. Not for that.”

Yoochun should have just left it there. Let Junsu know about that and then move on, but really, it wouldn’t have changed anything. His behavior wouldn’t change toward Junsu and then he’d have to explain anyway. Besides, being so close to him, feeling his wet hair against his cheek with that freshly showered Junsu smell, was too much to handle.

“I knew you wouldn’t hate me for that, but you’ll hate me for this.”

“Wha—“

Yoochun twisted his head enough to press his lips against Junsu’s. Junsu’s eyes widened in shock, but it wasn’t until Yoochun moaned and moved his lips that Junsu reacted. He shoved Yoochun away from him. Hard, and Yoochun just caught himself from falling off the bed. But he kept his face away. His lips tingled, his whole body was shaking.

“That’s … you …”

“I’m sorry, Su,” he whispered.

Junsu left the room. The door slammed. Yoochun didn’t stop himself from falling to the floor this time. He lay, curled in a ball and cried.

~~~~~

Yoochun woke up on the floor. Everything ached. Everything. Especially his heart. Junsu’s bed was empty, still made like he’d never slept on it the night before.  
  
In a daze, Yoochun left his room.

“Baby Yoo?”

Yoochun met his mother’s worried eyes. “He hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

Yoochun went to the entry way. Junsu’s bag was already gone. Yoochun slipped on his shoes, grabbed his school bag and left.

Somehow he managed to walk to school.

Jaejoong met him outside, took one look at his face and hugged him tightly. “What’s wrong?”

Yoochun couldn’t answer, just cried into Jae’s shoulder.

“Does this have anything to do with why Junsu is in an awful mood?”

Yoochun nodded.

“Should we skip school today?”

“No.” Yoochun gasped, trying to get himself under control. “It’s just … it’s out there now, so …”

“What is out there?”

Yoochun pulled away from Jaejoong for a moment and then smirked a bit. “I guess I can tell you without you going all judgmental on me.”

“What?”

“I’ve been hanging out with you too much and your gayness is starting to spread.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and then his smile fell. “Wait, what?”

Yoochun shrugged and headed to school. “Crazy, huh?”

“I take it you told Junsu.”

“Yeah.”

“He didn’t react too kindly, then?”

Yoochun swallowed. He didn’t want Jaejoong mad at Junsu, but no way, no way was he telling anyone else his little secret.

“I don’t get it,” Jae said. “He says he doesn’t care that I am.”

“I think he just needs time to get used to it. I kinda blindsided him with it last night.”

Jae nodded. “You fought?”

“No. He’s ignoring me. He’ll get over it.”

Yoochun sat at his desk, and did the same thing he’d done the day before: put his head down and didn’t look up until lunch time.

“Are you eating today?”

The thought of food made Yoochun’s stomach turn. Or maybe that’s because he didn’t eat yesterday and now he was hungry. “Bring me something small.”

Jae frowned but nodded and left the room. Yoochun put his face in his hand and drew imaginary circles on his desk. Movement at the door made his gaze jump there.

Junsu, staring at him, face hard. Eyes empty.

Yoochun forced himself to look at the desk. But when he chanced a glance at the door, Junsu was gone.

He sighed, a new set of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. God, he had to get over this. Junsu was his brother for fucks sake.

“Here,” Jae said and put some hot rice and kimchi in front of Yoochun.

“Thanks.” Yoochun ate, but only because Jae was there, watching him carefully. He needed to get the feel of Junsu off his lips. The feel of his skin off his body.

He met Jae’s eyes.

“What?” Jae whispered.

“Will you help me?” Yoochun asked, maybe with a bit too much desperation in his voice.

“With what?”

“This whole gay thing.”

Jae coughed and choked on some rice. “What?”

“I just … I haven’t ever … and you—”

“You want me to kiss you or something, just so you can be sure?”

“No, I’m sure, I just … want you to show me. I trust you.”

“Show you what? Do you have any idea what you’re asking me?”

“No. That’s my point.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “This is going to ruin our friendship.”

“No, it won’t. Who else can help me but you?”

“Kyuhyun.”

“What? He’s gay?”

Another eye roll.

“Please, Joongie?”

Jae stood up and threw away their trash. Maybe, just maybe if he was with someone else, he could stop thinking about Junsu like that.

The warning bell for the end of lunch rang. Jae came back to Yoochun’s desk. He planted his hands on it and leaned over until their lips brushed. Yoochun whimpered and pushed harder, but Jae pulled away.

“Fine. My parents won’t be home until six or so. We’ll go to my house.”

Yoochun thunked his head to his desk and groaned.

Jae laughed.

Other students started filing in.

Yoochun licked his lips. Jae lips were so much different than Junsu’s. Soft, fruity. Junsu’s had been chapped and rough. Junsu’s lips were so much better.

**One week turned to two.**

Junsu didn’t talk to him. At all. Nothing. Barely looked at him.

And then Yoochun’s world came crashing around him.

He was late for school, running to make it before the gates closed. He slipped into the bathroom to straighten his hair, and then headed to class. He stopped in surprise.

A heavy whooshing noise filled his head and he had to put his hand on the wall for support. He watched as his brother held a girl close, their lips pressed together. His bag hit the ground with a thud.

They broke apart. Junsu’s eyes narrowed, but the girl blushed and stammered an apology at them both.

“See you after school, Su?” she said.

He nodded, not taking his eyes from Yoochun’s.

Yoochun’s heart tightened. They always told each other everything. Everything. And here was his brother with a girlfriend and he had no idea. He really had fucked everything up between them. Seeing him kissing someone else made him ache, but the loss of his best friend was worse.

Junsu walked by him, not even looking up.

“I’m sorry, Su,” Yoochun said after him, but Junsu kept walking.

He entered his class late with an apologetic bow to the teacher. Jae smiled at him, and then frowned. Yoochun shook his head and sat hard.

Jae.

God, Jae was hot, and Yoochun had thought that being with Jae would stop Junsu’s lips from plaguing his memories.

“You okay?” Jae whispered. He pulled a chair over to Yoochun and fingers ran though Yoochun’s hair. Yoochun shivered.

“Junsu has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yoochun’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Don’t get upset with me. I just found out this morning.”

Yoochun sighed and looked away.

“You have to—”

“I know.”

It hadn’t taken Jae long to figure out his secret. How could it when Yoochun had a tendency to moan Junsu’s name while Jae fucked him? But after a screaming match that had ended with Yoochun throwing up and in tears, Jae held him and promised to keep his secret. Yoochun thought the kisses and fuckings would stop after that, but Jae smirked and said he’d be crazy not to take advantage of Yoochun’s emotional confusion. “Hey, what are friends for?” Jae had said with a smile.

“It was like my world shattered all over again,” Yoochun said and leaned into Jae’s body.

Jae hugged him.

“I don’t think this is ever going to go away.”

“Give it more time, babe.”  
  
**Two weeks turned to three.**

Yoochun had to sit through a very awkward family dinner with Junsu and his new girlfriend. It was the most time he’d spent with his brother in three weeks. The girl and their mom chattered endlessly. Yoochun couldn’t stop staring at Junsu, and Junsu couldn’t stop scowling, or frowning or both. At one point, Yoochun stretched his leg out, foot brushing against Junsu’s and Junsu ripped his foot away, smacking his knee on the table, and glared daggers at Yoochun.

“Sorry, Su,” Yoochun whispered.

It was after Junsu had taken his girl home that their mom corralled them in the living room.

“What is going on?”

“Nothin—”

“Don’t you lie to me, Baby Jun,” she said, shaking a finger at him. “You two haven’t looked at each other for days. You haven’t spoken for weeks. And Su, you’re sleeping in the guest room. Now. Tell me.”

Junsu looked at Yoochun. But Yoochun couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Yoochun is gay,” Junsu finally said, and then left the room.

Yoochun gasped, heart aching at this vindictive act of betrayal. Junsu had never told his secrets before.

Their mom stood with hands on her hips. “And?” she said to Yoochun.

He was crying when he looked up. The secret was on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it and said, “Junsu’s just … getting used to the idea. That’s all.”

He was enveloped in a hug in the next moment.

“Oh, Baby Yoo, it’ll be alright. I’ll talk to him.”

“No, Mom. Don’t. He just … he said he needed time, so I’m giving him time.”

After a moment, she asked, “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Sort of.”

“What do you mean sort of?”

“You know Jaejoong?”

“I love that kid.”

“Yeah, well, we’re sort of together … I guess. I mean, we’re friends, but he’s been … showing me the ropes, so to speak.”

She laughed. “Alright. Friends with benefits, I got it. But Junsu …”

“It’ll be alright.”

She frowned but she let it go.

Yoochun decided that the only way he was going to get Junsu out of his head was to cut off complete contact with him. But how do you do that when you live in the same house? Yoochun knew it was pointless, so he stopped trying. He stopped trying to avoid him at school. He started going to his soccer practices again, and he was even nice to his girlfriend.

Jae thought he was crazy.

“I don’t care, Jae,” Yoochun said. “I want my brother back. And he’s looking at me again.”

“This is torture for you.”

Yoochun shrugged. “So? Not doing it was torture, too.”

**Three weeks turned to four.**

Yoochun did his best to act normal with Junsu, but to not be threatening. He waited for him in the morning, so even if they didn’t talk, they walked to school together. He told him to have a good day when they arrived and then said hi to him when he saw him in the halls. He sat with Jaejoong at lunch, but still made sure to meet Junsu’s eyes and smile across the cafeteria.

Everything was going great until …

“Fuck, Yoochun,” Jae gasped and pressed Yoochun further into his desk.

“What?” he replied innocently, but licked his lips.

Jae groaned, and devoured Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun’s arms wound around Jae’s waist, cupped his ass and rocked their cocks together.

“Think I can fuck you before the other students get back from lunch?”

Yoochun shivered. “No, but I’m pretty sure I could suck you off.” Yoochun had his hands working on Jae’s pants, but Jae wouldn’t stop kissing him and it was making it hard to think.

Then there was a gasp at the door. Yoochun’s head shot around, eyes wide.

“Fabulous timing, Junsu,” Jae muttered.

Junsu mouth was open, but then he closed it, swallowed and muttered, “Sorry, guys,” before disappearing quickly.

Jae sighed and leaned his head against Yoochun’s shoulder. “Well, that killed the moment.”

Yoochun laughed. “I’ll make it up to you after school.”

“Doesn’t Junsu have practice today?”

“He won’t even miss me, Jae.”

It was later that night that Junsu shocked him into silence. Yoochun was at the kitchen table, doing math homework when Junsu sat across from him with his own homework. Yoochun looked up in absolute surprise, but Junsu avoided his gaze.

Yoochun went back to his homework with difficulty.

“Now, see, this is much better,” their mom said when she came into the kitchen. “You two made up yet?”

“Yes,” Junsu said, at the same times as Yoochun said, “No.”

They stared at each other. And then Junsu looked away. “We’re working on it.”

“Good.”

After another half hour of silence, Junsu cleared his throat. “Yoochun?”

Yoochun tried to keep the smile off his face. Junsu hadn’t willingly talked to him in so long. “Yeah, Su?”

“Will you correct this for me? You were always better at English than me.”

“Sure.”

Yoochun finally looked up only to see Junsu avoiding his gaze, but holding out a paper. Yoochun read through the short essay on the proper manners required for dealing with American tourists. He marked a few word order problems and then handed it back.

“You’re getting a lot better,” Yoochun said.

“Thanks.”

They didn’t talk again, but the next morning, Junsu was waiting for him and they walked to school together.

“Have a good day, Su,” Yoochun said.

“You, too.”

And Yoochun smiled all day.

“It’s freaking me out,” Jae said between lessons. “You look better all melancholy.”

Yoochun laughed. “Sorry, Jae, I can’t be sad today.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Love sick, in more ways than one.”

“No, I’m just glad he’s talking to me again.”

**Four weeks turned to five.**

It was subtle, but Yoochun noticed. Noticed the way Junsu’s girlfriend frowned more. How they didn’t hold hands quite as tightly. How they never hugged in the halls, and how Junsu paid more attention to his friends than her.

Rumors of their breakup weren’t surprising.

But Junsu went back to being slightly bitchy.

A few days later, Yoochun got another massive shock to his system. Junsu sat next to him on the couch and they watched TV. For almost two hours. But Junsu had his arms folded, a glare in his eyes, so Yoochun didn’t try to talk to him.

**Five weeks turned to six.**

Yoochun was lying in bed, only wearing sweats, flipping through a magazine. He was having a naughty conversation with Jaejoong over text messages.

And then the door clicked open, and Junsu came in, dressed in pajamas. He sat on his bed, and then frowned. He lifted his blanket and pillows.

Yoochun smiled. “Here,” he said and tossed him the dolphin toy.

Junsu caught it. He swallowed and then climbed under the covers, holding the dolphin close to him. “Good night, Yoochun.”

“Good night, Su.”

Yoochun texted Jae (OMG! HE’S ACTUALLY SLEEPING IN HIS BED! I have to go. Good night!) and then turned the light off.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he listened to Junsu’s breathing. He never knew how much he missed it.

The next day, when Yoochun woke up, Junsu’s bed was empty, but it was made and the plushie sat on the pillow. He sauntered downstairs for breakfast. Junsu was in the backyard, kicking a football in the air. Yoochun ate quickly, went back to his room to change and then took the risk and headed outside.

“Hey,” he said. And Junsu lost control of the ball for a second.

“Hey.”

He kicked the ball to Yoochun and Yoochun stopped it and kicked it back.

After a minute, Yoochun cleared his throat. “I heard you broke up with your girlfriend. I’m sorry.”

Junsu scoffed.

“I am. You were happy with her.”

“Maybe at first.”

“But?”

“But nothing.”

Yoochun let it go. Kick. Kick. Kick.

“What about Jaejoong?”

“We’re friends.”

“Friends don’t ravish each other in the middle of the classroom.”

Yoochun smiled. “Friends with benefits then.”

“What, are you not good enough to his boyfriend, or something?”

“He knows.”

“Knows what?”

Yoochun didn’t answer, but watched Junsu’s face until it darkened in recognition. Yoochun swallowed, waiting for Junsu to storm away. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

“So you still …”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Yoochun smirked. “You want me to start listing your good qualities?”

“I meant … I mean … Why … like, how …?”

“Fuck, if I knew that, then I’d find a way to stop it.”

Junsu stopped the ball with his foot, and stared hard at Yoochun. “Stop it?”

“Yes. It’s not exactly the easiest thing to deal with.”

Kick. Kick. Kick.

“So you ran to Jaejoong?”

“In a sense.”

“And what have you done with Jaejoong?”

“I’d make some comment about what you’re referring to, but I’m pretty sure you mean sex.”

Junsu didn’t reply, but kicked the ball a bit harder.

Yoochun had to stop it with his body, and he winced when it bounced off his chest.

“I’ve done everything with Jaejoong.”

Junsu let the ball pass him and he stared at Yoochun. “Everything?”

“Yes, everything.”

This time Junsu did storm away, back into the house.

Yoochun sighed. It was good while it lasted.

Junsu was watching TV. Arms crossed, pouting.

Yoochun sat next to him.

Junsu stared at him and then scoffed.

“What?”

“It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“Leena barely let me kiss her and here you are all fucking Jaejoong wherever. It’s not fair.”

Yoochun laughed. “Should I apologize?”

Junsu harrumphed. “Not fair.”

Yoochun shook his head.

Jae called. “What are you doing?”

“Watching TV with Junsu.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess that means you don’t feel like coming over and letting me have my way with your ass, then?”

Yoochun laughed. “Not tonight.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

“This isn’t fair to me, you know.”

“I know. And you knew that before, so don’t you blame me.”

Jae sighed. “Call me tomorrow at least.”

“God, you’re acting like I didn’t see you yesterday.”

“I know. Sorry, Chunnie. I know this is important.”

Yoochun said good bye and disconnected.

“What was that about?” Junsu asked.

“Nothing much. He wanted me to come over.”

“And you didn’t …”

Yoochun shrugged. “I see him everyday. And I haven’t sat and talked to you for what feels like years.”

Junsu frowned, but didn’t say anything else.

**Six weeks turned to seven.**

Junsu continued to sleep in their room. Everything seemed almost normal between them. They walked to school, they joked around, they played video games again. But Yoochun could feel the underlining tension. It was there, no matter how hard they both tried to act normal.

They were playing football that weekend, just in the back yard, but they’d set up goal posts and everything. And Junsu was kicking his ass, like always, but Yoochun didn’t care. Junsu came up and blocked him, and Yoochun tripped. He grabbed Junsu’s shirt and pulled him down with him. They ended up in a pile, laughing. That is until Junsu moved and realized he had Yoochun pinned to the ground, hands on both sides of his head.

He gasped, shock or fear, Yoochun wasn’t sure, but suddenly rolled away and got up and headed to the house. Yoochun frowned, but followed after him.

A door slammed.

“Everything okay?” their mom asked.

“Yeah, he’s just a sore loser.”

She laughed. “It’s good to see you guys together again. The house was feeling empty without your laughter.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.”

Yoochun went upstairs. His bedroom door was locked. He thought about leaving, but knocked.

“Hey, come on. This is my bedroom, too. Let me in.”

The door clicked open.

Junsu was sitting on his bed, pouting and holding onto the plushie.

“What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“I just … I hate this. I can’t even act normal around you without thinking stuff and … I hate this.”

Yoochun shrugged. “Sorry?”

Junsu scoffed. He flung himself on the bed.

“I miss you, Su,” Yoochun whispered. “I should have kept my mouth shut, but if I had, you would have bugged me and bugged me and bugged me until I told you anyway. Maybe things would be a bit more normal if I hadn’t said anything, but … well, I still would have acted cold toward you. At least until I stopped feeling this way, but I haven’t. Stopped, I mean. It keeps getting stronger and if I could stop it, I would. It’s wrong and I know that, but I can’t help it.”

“When did you start …”

“Fuck, Su, I don’t know. It’s not like one day, I was just like, ooh, I want to tap that.”

Junsu let out a burst of laughter.

“I just … I don’t know.”

“Why did you tell Jaejoong?”

Yoochun winced. “Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

Junsu looked over at him. And then he rolled his eyes. “Let me guess? You said my name didn’t you?”

“More like moaned it, but yeah.”

Junsu sat up, a wicked gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. “When was it, huh? Was he fucking you, or sucking on you or—”

Yoochun squirmed and looked away. “Shut up.”

“Tell me.”

“No.” Yoochun squirmed again. Thinking about it and talking to Junsu about it were having a very adverse affect on his body.

Junsu stood up. “Tell me, Chunnie. Did he have his fingers inside you? Or was your skin sliding together?” He leaned over, putting his hands on Yoochun’s knees.

And then he licked his lips and Yoochun shuddered.

“Tell me.”

“Stop it, Su. This isn’t funny.” He meant it to come out forceful, but it was a whisper.

“I think it’s hilarious. Another bit of control I have over you.” He pushed away and laughed, falling back to his bed. “Are you hard right now, Yoochun?”

Yoochun lay down and rolled over. “Shut up.”

“Oh, Chunnie, come on, tell me. I really am honestly curious. I want to know when you think of me the most.”

“I’m always thinking about you,” Yoochun whispered. “Please stop teasing me, Su. I … I tried to stop it. I did. And—”

Yoochun’s bed dipped and Junsu placed a hand on his hip. It made Yoochun shudder.

“I’m sorry, Yoochun,” Junsu whispered. “I won’t tease you anymore. I do love you. And I’ve missed you, too. Sorta felt like I was half awake, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You wanna go back outside?”

“Sure, but we’re resetting the score.” Yoochun stood up. He was fully aware of the hard on he had, and after flicking eyes to Yoochun’s crotch once, Junsu ignored it.

“Cool. So I get to kick your ass twice tonight?”

“The first game doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Does not. And I’m older, so what I say goes.” Yoochun ran down the stairs, Junsu barreling after him.

“Don’t you pull that hyung crap on me. You’re two minutes older. That hardly counts.”

“Still counts.”

**Seven weeks turned to eight.**

Junsu kept teasing him. Every fucking chance he got.

“Hello, darling brother,” Junsu said and sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

Jae frowned and shoved him away. “Stop it.”

Junsu smiled. “Why? He likes it.”

“I know. I know a little too well, Junsu.”

“Ooh, Yoochun won’t tell me, but—”

“Shut up, Junsu.” Yoochun actually pushed him off his lap and laid his head on the desk.

“Tell you what?”

“When he says my name.”

“Fuck you,” Yoochun muttered. “You said you’d stop teasing me.”

“Consider this payback for the week you teased me about that bowl hair cut that Mom made me get.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I remember that. It was awful.”

“So tell me,” Junsu said.

Yoochun sat up. “I swear I’ll cut you off, Jae.”

Jae smirked. “You like my cock too much. And besides, we’ll consider this payback for you saying someone else’s name while I’m in the middle of fucking you.”

“I hate you both,” Yoochun said and stood.

“Where are you going?”

“It is lunchtime.”

**Eight weeks turned to nine.**

“Hey, Yoochun?”

“Huh?”

“What are we going to do after high school?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if we go to different universities?”

“You have a cell phone, don’t you? We can call each other.”

Junsu sighed.

A few stars twinkled in the sky. Yoochun wanted to go south, down the beach to where they could see more stars, away from the lights of Seoul. Maybe one day they’d do that. Maybe soon. Yoochun put his hands behind his head, skin digging into the rough surface of the roof shingles. It had been at least a year since he and Junsu had come up to the roof.

“I’m going to miss you,” Junsu whispered, and suddenly curled into him. His head found that juncture between shoulder and chest. His arm draped over Yoochun’s middle. Shaking slightly, Yoochun brought his arms down to wrap around Junsu.

“It’s not for months yet,” Yoochun whispered, lips brushing Junsu’s hair.

“I know.”

Their mom called them in for dinner.

Junsu propped up and stared down at Yoochun. “Promise me something?”

“What?”

“We’ll always be together. Always.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Junsu frowned. “Why not?”

“I think your future wife would be a bit upset.”

Junsu’s eyes narrowed and he pulled away. He sat on the roof, legs bent, arms wrapped around his knees. “Can you fucking take this seriously for just a minute? Please.”

Yoochun sat up and hugged him. “Why are you worried about this all of a sudden?”

“I just spent the worst two months of my life fighting with you, Yoochun. I can’t … I can’t do that again. I can’t.”

“Me neither.”

“So promise me.”

“Okay. I promise. I promise that I will do everything in my power not to piss you off again and not to get mad at you and to always be together. Is that good?”

“Yes.”

“And I hope you know that the promise not to rape you in your sleep is a given.”

Junsu laughed and broke away from him. “You’re such a pervert.”

“I know. Come on. Let’s go eat.”

After dinner, Junsu and Yoochun tried to concentrate on homework, but they kept meeting each others’ eyes and bursting into laughter for no reason. It was enough that their mom actually kicked them out of the kitchen.

“Go giggle in your bedroom,” she said.

They gathered their books and went up to their room. They set up on Junsu’s bed. Junsu leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. His book was on one knee. Yoochun’s book was propped up against the other knee and he was laid out on his stomach.

They kept giggling.

And then Junsu’s hand found Yoochun’s hair. Yoochun’s eyes shut and he leaned into the touch with a very soft moan. But Junsu heard it and he snatched his hand away.

A blush colored Yoochun’s cheeks but he didn’t look up.

Neither could concentrate after that.

Yoochun sighed and rolled over and sat up. “Let’s go to bed. My eyes are tired.”

“Okay.”

Junsu got up and they got ready for bed. Yoochun climbed into bed first, leaving Junsu to turn the light off. Everything went dark.

And then his bed dipped.

Yoochun breath sped up as his blanket was moved and Junsu’s body heat settled next to him.

“Together forever,” Junsu whispered, and then turned away so they lay back to back.

Yoochun couldn’t sleep.

**Nine weeks turned to ten.**

This time around it was Junsu who went all quiet and jumpy. But he had a different excuse. He kept his nose buried in books, studying every spare moment. When Yoochun got back from Jaejoong’s one night and Junsu was still awake, bent over a math book, Yoochun intervened. He pushed Junsu’s shoulders up, and sat in his lap.

“Yoochun, I have to study.”

“You have to sleep.”

“But-“

“What are you studying so much for?”

Junsu bit his lower lip and looked away. “I need to do well. You’re smart, Yoochun, what if you pass the exams and I don’t?”

“The exams aren’t for months, Su. You’ll do fine.”

“But what if—”

Yoochun reached behind him and slammed Junsu’s book shut. “No. You’re coming up to bed. It’s already past one.”

Junsu leaned back, arms crossed and then his nose wrinkled. “I hope you plan on washing the smell of sex off you.”

Yoochun followed him and leaned forward. “You like it.”

Junsu shivered and then shoved Yoochun away. “Okay. I’ll go to bed. Get off me.”

Yoochun climbed away and they headed down the hall. Junsu took his hand. “What if I don’t do well?” he whispered.

“You will.”

“What if—”

“What if I get tired of hearing you talk and slam you up against the wall and kiss you to get you to shut up?”

He heard Junsu swallow. “Shutting up.”

“Too bad.”

Yoochun went to take a shower. He came back to the room only to find Junsu on his bed, cross legged, a notebook open in his lap. He was biting his lower lip.

Yoochun tsked at him and took the notebook.

“Quiz me.”

“No. I’m going to bed.”

Yoochun turned the light off and climbed into bed. Junsu sighed and settled next to him.

“What if you fall in love with someone and leave me alone?”

Yoochun rolled to his side facing Junsu. “I think I have more worries about what will happen when you fall in love with someone.”

Junsu next words caught in his throat and he let out a tiny noise of distress. Yoochun pulled him close and held him tightly.

“How many times do I have to promise you forever, Su?” Yoochun whispered.

“One more.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Okay. I promise.”

Junsu relaxed a bit. Their bodies shifted and legs entwined. Junsu whispered, “Do I want to know what you’re thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about making my brother feel better. He’s upset, you know.”

Junsu looked up at him. “Is that it?”

Yoochun smiled a bit. “Yes.”

“Liar.”

Yoochun shrugged. “So? Go to sleep.”

“Will you … will you roll on your other side?”

With a sigh of disappointment, Yoochun reluctantly let go of Junsu and rolled on his side so he was facing the wall. And then his breath caught as Junsu shifted closer and draped an arm over his middle. Their fingers entwined.

“Good night, Chunnie,” Junsu whispered, breath warm on Yoochun’s neck.

“Good night, Su,” Yoochun replied, just as quietly.


	2. Two Months

**Ten weeks turned to eleven.**

Junsu held his hand more, played more, touched him more, and only rarely were those instances accompanied by a deep red in his cheeks or of him snatching his hand back. They sat close on the couch, did their homework with legs wrapped under the table and slept together, curled up as one with Junsu spooning Yoochun.

It was like Yoochun never fell in love with his brother. Never started having inappropriate thoughts and dreams about his brother. But now that he looked back on it, it wasn’t surprising that he did. Junsu was incredibly affectionate.

“Yoochun,” Junsu said one night while they were lying on the roof.

“Huh?”

“When was the last time you were with Jaejoong?”

Yoochun had to think about it. Fuck, it’d been a week. Or longer. He couldn’t remember. No wonder Jaejoong was being bitchy. “I don’t know. A week or so.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you with Jaejoong?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Su.”

“I think he thinks he is. He keeps glaring at me, like he’s jealous.”

Yoochun frowned. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Jaejoong.

“What?”

The rudeness of it made Yoochun falter. “Um, hi to you, too.”

Jaejoong sighed. “What do you want, Yoochun?”

“Nothing. I just called to say hi. I haven’t talked to you for awhile.”

“Oh, so now you notice.”

“Jae.”

“The last three times you’ve called have been just to come over and fuck, so whatever. If you want to, then fine, I’ll be here, but—”

“Why are you so upset?”

Jae was quiet. “It’s like you’re done with me now that you have what you want.”

“What I want?”

He scoffed. “You’d have to be blind not to see it, Chunnie. I’ll see you in class.”

“Wait, Jae.”

But Jae had already disconnected. Yoochun stared at his phone. He had a very strong urge to toss it off the roof in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun shook his head. “I don’t know. He’s mad at me.”

“He likes you. A lot. But … well, from his point of view, I think he feels like you’ve been using him.”

Another head shake, stronger. “Fuck. He knew … he knew … and he kept … is this my fault, Junsu?”

“I don’t think it’s anyone’s fault. I think that Jae knew what he was getting into, but thought he could distance himself from it, and failed. He likes you.”

“Fuck.” Yoochun sat up, elbows on his knees. Junsu rubbed his back. He dared a glance at Junsu, a line Jae said running through his mind. “Jae said I was done with him now that I had what I wanted.”

Junsu looked away, his hand pressed harder into Yoochun’s muscles.

“I guess in a way he was right. You’re not mad at me anymore. We’re acting like we used to, well, mostly. Some things are different.”

And Yoochun knew he meant physically. Now, whenever they sat on the couch, they were curled together, or Junsu’s feet or head was in his lap. And Junsu used to only sleep with him once every two weeks or so. Not every night.

“Are you ready for bed?” Junsu asked, and sat up.

Yoochun laid his head on Junsu’s shoulder. “I guess. I hope Jae isn’t too pissed off at me.”

“It’ll be okay.”

They climbed down from the roof, Yoochun going first. But Junsu’s foot slipped and he fell, grabbing at Yoochun and they both slammed into the wooden floor of the balcony.

“Ouch,” Junsu said.

“Are you hurt?” Yoochun asked, moving Junsu’s hair from his face.

“Not really. Just … ouch. Give me a second. And dude, I landed on you. Are you hurt?”

“Yeah. I landed on my ass. Kiss it better?”

“Ha ha. Funny.”

Junsu rolled off him with a groan. “Shit.”

Yoochun stood up, and then offered Junsu a hand. He pulled him to his feet and Junsu hugged him. “Thanks for being my landing platform.”

Yoochun laughed. “No problem.”

They held hands and went inside. Junsu went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before following Yoochun upstairs.

It wasn’t until they were lying down, Junsu on his side, Yoochun on his back when they both realized it was still pretty early.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” Junsu said.

“No.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“No.”

“Kick the party pooper out of bed?”

Yoochun raised his eyebrows. “Truth or dare?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll do something incredibly lame like dare me to kiss you or something.”

Yoochun smiled. “Ah, you caught me.”

“So subtle.”

“So I dare you to anyway.”

Junsu laughed. “Yeah, right. Try again.”

“Okay. I dare you to let me kiss you.”

“Yoochun.”

“I dare you to let me touch you.”

“Chun—“

“I dare you to give me a lap dance.”

Junsu curled up and groaned. “God. I dare you to shut up.”

“Come and shut me up.”

“With my lips or my cock?” Junsu shot out.

Yoochun laughed. “Either works.”

Junsu shook his head and then he sat up. “Sit up.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened.

“Not for that. We’ll play a different game.”

Yoochun sat up. They sat cross-legged, more like their legs were entwined.

“Hands out, palms down.”

Yoochun did as he was told. Junsu put his hands underneath Yoochun’s but with palms up.

“I’m going to whip my hands out and smack yours, you have to move them away. If I hit them, I get to keep going. If I miss, then it’s your turn.”

“Where did you learn this?”

“Youtube. Some Americans were playing it.”

Pain lashed across the back of Yoochun’s hands.

“You gotta pay attention.”

Junsu smacked him again, and then again, but finally on the forth, Yoochun moved his hands fast enough. Revenge was immediate. And Junsu winced as the back of his hands turned red. When it was Junsu’s turn again, he switched to dirty tactics. He kept licking his lips, moving his legs so their skin brushed. And caressing the underside of one of Yoochun’s hand with fingertips, only to smack the other hand.

Junsu continued to win. And then Yoochun just didn’t care anymore. He watched Junsu lick his lips. They were close enough that after a smack, Yoochun left his hands down, and put them on Junsu’s thighs, pushing, leaning forward.

“Stop fucking teasing me,” he whispered, lips close to Junsu’s.

“Not my fault you’re losing,” Junsu whispered, voice breathy.

And then he licked his lips again.

Yoochun practically growled and then covered the distance between their lips.

Junsu whimpered, but didn’t push him away. His shaking hands clutched onto Yoochun’s forearms.

Yoochun’s head was light, swimming, eyes blurry. A little voice was screaming obscenities at him, but he didn’t care. Junsu’s perfect lips were against his again, even if it was only going to be for a moment, only if it was going to be this once.

God, how long was this kiss going to last before Junsu shoved him away?

Junsu whimpered again.

Yoochun very carefully licked Junsu’s upper lip.

And that was enough. Junsu pushed him away. Head bowed, eyes shut, chest heaving, hands still clutching onto Yoochun.

“Sorry, Su,” Yoochun whispered. Everything, everything they’d built over the last few weeks was gone. Just like that. Because Yoochun couldn’t control himself. Maybe the only way to never fuck anything up with Junsu wasn’t leaving him, but not being around him.

Yoochun tried to move away, but Junsu wouldn’t let him go.

“No, you don’t,” Junsu said. “Don’t go all withdrawn on me again.”

“I … lost control, Su … I …”

“I know. I know you did, and I made you do it, fuck, Yoochun. Don’t blame yourself. I knew what I was doing.”

Yoochun met his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I knew I was pushing it. I wanted to see how much you could take before you snapped.”

“Su, don’t—“

“Tease. I know. I know. But … I was curious anyway.”

“Curious?”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah.”

“And?”

“More curious.”

“About?”

Junsu finally let go of his arms, but he wrapped them around Yoochun’s neck and moved so he was sitting in Yoochun’s lap. Very warily, Yoochun put his arms around Junsu’s waist.

“Juns—“

Yoochun broke off with a noise of surprise when Junsu kissed him. Soft, though, nothing more than a tentative brush of lips, but then he tried again. Pressing their lips together. Yoochun moaned, and then groaned when Junsu bit his lower lip. The kiss deepened. Tongues hesitant and Junsu shivered with each swipe.

“Su,” Yoochun said, voice close to breaking. “What … what …”

Junsu stole the question in another kiss, and then he pressed Yoochun’s shoulder, lowering them to the bed. He straddled Yoochun’s lap. Hands on either side of his head. “I can’t lose you, Yoochun. I can’t, and if this is the only way to make sure—”

Yoochun stopped the next kiss. “Don’t, Su. You’re not going to lose me. You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“How would you know what I want and what I don’t want, huh? Are you in my head?”

Yoochun smiled and ran a hand over Junsu’s cheek. “No. Too scary.”

Junsu scoffed and flopped down onto Yoochun, curled together. Junsu’s fingers traced random patterns into Yoochun’s stomach. Yoochun grabbed his wrist.

“That tickles.”

Junsu broke away from the grasp and laid his hand flat on Yoochun’s skin. He rubbed, up his chest over his arm down his side.

Yoochun’s eyes shut, breath harsh in the silence.

“Does this tickle?”

“No.”

Yoochun had his arm wrapped around Junsu, fingertips brushing of Junsu’s arm. This was not right, so not right, and he had to stop it. Junsu … Junsu didn’t know what he was doing to him, at all.

Lips pressed against his collar bone. He whimpered. “Su, don’t.”

“Why not? You keep telling me no, but you haven’t given me one good reason.”

Yoochun stilled his hand and met his eyes. “It’s wrong.”

“Why?”

“Um, because we’re brothers.”

Junsu smiled. “Really? But you love me. I love you. Why—”

“We just spent so much time fixing us, Su. I don’t want … I don’t want to screw up again.”

Junsu let out a breath of frustration. He pushed himself up, straddled Yoochun’s body again and sat on his crotch. Yoochun’s eyes shut and his neck arched. He moaned when his hard on was pressed against Junsu’s body.

“I think I’m tried of you making all my decisions for me,” Junsu said. “I’m practically throwing myself at you and you’re … you’re going all … moral on me. You, moral. You who started all this to begin with, you who screams my name when you’re with Jaejoong and you who even though you’re saying no, you’re still hard as a rock and you want this more than anything.”

“I know, Su. I know, but … it’s not right. It’s …”

Junsu kissed him, hard, driving his tongue into Yoochun’s mouth, until Yoochun moaned and his arms wrapped around Junsu’s body, pulling him close so they were laying flush. Yoochun let out a surprised cry when an answering hardness pressed against his own. Junsu forced the kiss harder, deeper, until Yoochun felt like he was floating in water, breath short, trying to find the surface to breathe.

And then Junsu moved, just a little bit, and they both moaned.

“Please, Yoochun,” Junsu whispered. “Don’t leave me. Let me be yours.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, a wet trail dripped down the side of his face. Junsu licked it up, and Yoochun whimpered, arms tightening as Junsu trailed lips and tongue down his cheek and chin and throat. When teeth scraped along his collar bone, Yoochun gave up. He moaned, arching into Junsu’s body.

“Sh, Chunnie. Mom and Dad might hear.”

Yoochun whimpered. With what little control his had left, he moved his arms above his head. His chest rose and fell in steady pants while Junsu explored the skin. Another soft moan escaped Yoochun’s mouth when Junsu closed a mouth around a nipple. He couldn’t stop his body from responding though and his back arched into the ministrations, fists clutching the bedspread. As Junsu moved lower, tongue teasing and tickling the sensitive skin of Yoochun’s sides and stomach, his chest brushed over Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yoochun whispered, and pressed up, craving pressure on his neglected cock.

“You okay?”

“No. Having issues thinking.”

Junsu scoffed. “That’s normal for you.”

Yoochun’s laugh was lost when Junsu pressed his tongue into Yoochun’s belly button.

“Fuck, Su.”

Junsu’s tongue shook as he dragged it along the top of Yoochun’s sleep pants. Yoochun grabbed his shoulders, hauled him up to his lips to kiss him again. They rolled to the side, Junsu’s back pressed against the wall, but his legs and hips jerked forward, wrapping with Yoochun’s. Yoochun whimpered, and then with firm hands, pushed Junsu’s hips back against the wall. He thrust against him.

And then it was Junsu’s turn to moan, hands scrabbling to grab something, settling for Yoochun’s back.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Yoochun said, speaking the words to Junsu’s throat.

“You started it.”

“I know. But you’re supposed to be the rational one.” He licked Junsu’s collar bone, memorized the little mewl Junsu made and how his hands gripped his back tighter.

“You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

Yoochun looked up enough to meet his eyes, and then slowly ran his tongue over Junsu’s nipple. Junsu’s eyes shut.

“You’re supposed to be the straight one.”

Junsu laughed. “Blaming you.”

“Tell me what you want me to do, Su, because … I can’t …”

“Think, I know. Just … keep kissing me, for now.”

Yoochun did as he was told. Kissed Junsu’s chest and neck, back up to his lips, and along his collar bone and back down to nipples. And then Junsu rolled them over again and he did the same to Yoochun. Even though it was torture, Yoochun kept his hands above Junsu’s waist.

They kissed for hours, and then with a sigh, Junsu pushed up, knees on each side of Yoochun's hips. His head back, mouth open in panting breaths. Eyes shut. There were teeth marks and dark red spots along his chest and stomach. His lips were swollen, hair mussed in random directions.

Yoochun didn’t think Junsu had ever looked better.

And then he ran fingertips down his own body, tugged on the band of his sweats. Yoochun stopped breathing when he slipped a hand in and stroked his cock.

Okay. Now Junsu had never looked better.

“What now, Yoochun?” Junsu said, voice hitching. The hand not working on his cock traced along the top of Yoochun’s sleep pants. Fingers curled around the top. Yoochun’s hands found their way to Junsu’s hips. He rocked their bodies together and Junsu moaned, hand speeding up just a bit. Junsu moaned and moved his hand. The tip of his cock peaked over the top of his sweats. God, Yoochun wanted to touch him, wrap his fingers around his length and stroke him until come covered his stomach. He settled for inching the sweats down over Junsu’s hips until hand and cock were free.

“Fuck, Su, you’re gorgeous.”

Junsu smiled through his breathing. He continued to tug on Yoochun’s pants, until Yoochun took the hint and lifted his hips. Junsu shifted enough until both of their pants lay in a pile at their feet. Junsu’s eyes were on Yoochun’s cock. Slightly wide, but not panicked and Yoochun knew how he felt. Shit, they’d caught each other masturbating so many times, but this was … this was so different.

That look met Yoochun’s eyes and he frowned a bit. “Su, are you su—”

Junsu made a noise of disbelief. With his free hand he grabbed Yoochun’s cock and stroked.

Yoochun arched back with a loud cry.

“Fuck, Yoochun, that’s hot, but shut up. Seriously.”

“I can’t help it …” He continued to whimper as Junsu stroked him.

“Fuck.” Junsu had to let go of Yoochun’s cock and put a hand on the wall to steady himself. His hand flew faster over his own cock.

Yoochun took over, stroking himself, watching Junsu’s eyes flutter and muscles spasm.

“One night, we’ll do this when Mom and Dad aren’t here and you can fucking scream to your heart’s … or, I guess your cock’s content, but shit, shut up.”

“Will you make me scream, Su?”

Junsu shivered and moaned.

“Make me beg?”

“Fuck.” Junsu’s hand fell off the wall and onto the bed next to Yoochun’s head. Their lips pressed together, sloppy as Junsu’s attention was diverted. His breath was warm against Yoochun’s lips. The muscles and veins all along his arm and shoulder stood out. He bit his lips against a heavy moan. Yoochun moved his head just enough to watch as Junsu’s body shivered and strings of come shot over Yoochun’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Junsu repeated, breath gasping.

Yoochun leaned up and captured his open mouth in a kiss. His own hand sped up its movements.

“I’m going to hate you forever for this,” Junsu said.

“Why?”

“Because now I can’t get enough of you.”

Yoochun grinned. “My evil plan worked.”

Junsu sat back, arms crossed, pouting. His cock hung, half hard, a dollop of come at the tip. “Evil plan?”

Yoochun licked his lips. His other hand shook as he reached and wiped the drop onto his finger. Junsu shivered, eyes closing briefly. And then his gaze focused on Yoochun. Yoochun brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it, eyes falling shut with a moan. Junsu tasted good. So much better than Jae. He increased his stroking, arching his hips into Junsu’s body. God, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Junsu’s cock pulse in this throat. He wanted to swallow his come fresh. He found a puddle of come on his stomach and spread it into his skin before bringing fingers to his mouth again.

“Fuck,” Junsu gasped and firm hands landed on his hips. “Come, Chunnie. I want to watch you.”

Yoochun whimpered, his head bent back, skin over his throat taut. Jerking off for Junsu, with Junsu on his lap, Junsu touching him and holding him down.

Yoochun’s mouth flew open in a silent scream, and then the pad of a finger touched the sensitive tip of his cock, and the silent scream turned into a loud moan. He came hard, back arching off the bed. After the first spurt of come, Junsu’s hand covered the tip of him, massaged him, and Yoochun squirmed and cried out.

“Next time I’m totally gagging you. You probably just woke up the neighborhood.”

Yoochun managed to smile between gasps. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Hey, Chunnie.”

“Hmm?”

“Open your eyes.”

Yoochun did, but had to blink a couple of times before he focused on Junsu. On Junsu licking his fingers. On Junsu licking Yoochun’s come from his fingers.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said and then sat up. They kissed, bodies adjusting until Junsu was practically in Yoochun’s lap and their legs were wrapped around each other.

“We should go shower,” Junsu said.

“Hmm, yeah … “

They continued kissing, hands sliding over sweaty skin and shaking back muscles.

“Come on,” Yoochun finally said and pulled away. “You can kiss me more in the shower.”

“Ooh. Good idea.”

Yoochun checked the time. Two am. Five hours. Fuck, five hours and it still wasn’t enough. Yoochun led the way into the bathroom, Junsu stayed behind him, fingers poking his ass and lower back.

“Stop it,” Yoochun said when the pokes landed on his side.

Junsu grinned and flung his arms over Yoochun’s shoulder. “Not my fault I can’t stop touching you.”

They stayed that way as Yoochun turned the water on, tested the temperature and then Junsu let him go so he could climb in. But once Junsu followed him, he was wrapped around him again. They kissed, hands now sliding on wet skin.

Yoochun broke away, pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Junsu. More than anything.”

“Me too.”

“You love you, too?”

Junsu swatted his arm. “Dork. I love you, more than anything. I … I’m sorry, Chunnie, but at first the only thing I could think was, ‘gross! He’s my brother’ and then when I was with Leena, it was good, but it wasn’t you, and having her was not a substitution for you. I realized how much you meant to me then, and well … then I thought I could handle it and deal with it, and I did, but I … well, I didn’t want you to think that I thought you were disgusting, so I started touching you more and sleeping with you and fuck, Yoochun, how could I resist that? I kept thinking, this is awesome, I get to be with him all the time. My own plans backfired, but god, you’re amazing.”

Yoochun held him close, face buried in his neck

“I … fuck, Yoochun. I’m still blaming this on you.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Okay. Come on, let’s get clean.” Yoochun grabbed his loufa and covered it with body wash. He started at Junsu’s shoulders, rubbing down, over his chest and stomach. Junsu’s eyes fluttered shut when Yoochun cupped his still partially hard cock, his cock that was growing with every swipe of Yoochun’s hands.

“Turn around so I can wash your back,” Yoochun said.

Junsu did, hands against the wall and Yoochun scrubbed his back, then went lower and washed the mounds of Junsu’s ass and down the back of his thighs. When he was through, he pressed his body against Junsu’s and kissed just below his ear.

“My turn,” he whispered and held out the loufa. Junsu took it and turned around. He followed the same path Yoochun had, up and down his chest and then down his back to his ass. His hands were shaking as he washed Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun was so hard, again. He stopped Junsu’s hands and the loufa fell to the tub with a splat. With one hand, Yoochun reached behind him. He slid his hand through the soap clinging to his side. He swiped a finger along the edge of his butt cheek, hissing at the sensation. Junsu gasped behind him. Yoochun slid the finger between his cheeks, pressing it against his entrance. With a quiet moan, he took Junsu’s hands and pressed them against his skin. Junsu made another noise, but held him spread open. Yoochun grabbed the bottle of conditioner and covered his fingers. Yoochun reached behind him again, his slick fingers easily finding the roughness of his hole. He pushed a finger in, and immediately threw a hand up on the wall to steady himself. His head fell back as he tried to reach deeper, whimpering when he couldn’t. He added a second finger to make up for it. His knees were shaking.

Junsu’s heavy breathing echoed over the sound of the shower.

After a few minutes, Yoochun was whimpering, twisting the two fingers around, trying to thrust back on them, but stopped by Junsu’s hands on his ass. He needed more.

“Stop,” Junsu said and Yoochun did immediately. Junsu held his wrist and pulled his hand away. His fingers slid out of him and he moaned. His cock was so hard again.

And then Junsu touched him, lightly. Yoochun cried out and pushed back on the finger. It slipped inside him, and Yoochun moaned.

“Fuck, Yoochun, shut up,” Junsu said, voice full of amusement.

“Sorry. Can’t … fuck … help it.”

Junsu twisted his finger, curling it, pulling more moans from Yoochun’s throat.

“More, Su, please. More.”

A second finger pressed in with the first. This time Yoochun bit his arm to try to stifle the moan. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking.

“We probably should have showered separately,” Junsu said and then a third finger pushed into him.

“Oh, fuck, Su. Faster please, please.”

Junsu fingerfucked him faster. Yoochun stroked faster.

“Shit, Yoochun,” Junsu said, and he grabbed one of Yoochun’s hips, holding him so he had more leverage to slam his fingers harder. Yoochun’s head fell forward, into the shower spray and it swallowed his deep moan. He gasped, swallowing water, as pleasure coiled around his groin and exploded from his cock and he came hard, splattering the shower wall.

Junsu’s arms wrapped around him, holding him up. Yoochun leaned his head on Junsu’s shoulder and tried to steady his breathing. Junsu’s hand wrapped around his sensitive cock and he cried out, trying to pull away.

“Let’s get out of this shower, yes?”

Yoochun nodded. They rinsed off quickly, and climbed out, drying off. Yoochun realized that Junsu was hard. Yoochun grabbed his cock and pulled their bodies together. “Need some help with that?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Oh my gosh, that is like the corniest bedroom line ever.”

Yoochun grinned. “I know. Do you?”

Junsu shivered. “Yes.”

Yoochun kissed him, slowly stroking his cock. He walked Junsu backwards, toward their bedroom, but he misjudged where the doorway was and Junsu smacked into the door frame. He broke away with a hiss and Yoochun moved his lips to his neck and shoulders.

“Chunnie, bed.”

“Too far,” he muttered, and kept kissing down Junsu’s chest. He continued his torturous ministrations to Junsu’s cock.

“Fuck.”

“Hang on to something, Su.”

Junsu’s question was lost in a cry as Yoochun dropped to his knees and engulfed Junsu’s cock. Yoochun looked up. He held Junsu’s cock with one hand and then said, words muffled, “And you reprimanded me for making noise.”

Junsu smiled through his gasps, and then his hands were above his head, knuckles white as he gripped the doorframe and Yoochun swallowed his cock again. Yoochun knew there’d be time for teasing later, so he went for efficient, quick, steady movements. Junsu kept squirming, throwing off his rhythm so he grabbed his hips and pressed him against the door frame.

“Fuck, Chunnie, shit.” He thunked his head a couple times and then his hands fell to Yoochun’s shoulders, wrapped up in his hair and twisted painfully, but Yoochun kept moving, eyes closing with a whimper. Junsu’s cock was so warm, thick and red with need. Just the thought of it pressing into his ass had Yoochun hard again. Yoochun slowed his movements for only long enough to shift his body. Junsu whimpered at the change and then moaned when Yoochun sped up again. Yoochun reached behind him and touched his loosened hole, sliding a finger in. He winced against the slight sting that came with no lube, but then rocked his body back on his finger, using the same movement to continue sucking on Junsu.

“Fuck, Yoochun, that’s … fuck, I’m …”

Junsu cried out, and Yoochun pressed his face against Junsu’s body, throat tightening as Junsu’s cock pulsed in warning. Hot come filled his mouth and throat and he swallowed. A touch of Junsu had tasted good, but this was amazing, the smell of Junsu in his nose, the taste on this tongue. He needed more.

Junsu started tugging on his hair, whimpering. “Chunnie, that … too sensitive.”

Yoochun pulled away, snagging come dripping down his chin with his tongue. And then he licked the tip of Junsu’s cock. Junsu cried out and fell against Yoochun, hands at his shoulders.

Yoochun stood up, carefully supporting Junsu’s languid body.

“Fuck, Chunnie.”

Yoochun kissed the side of his slack mouth and then practically carried him to his bed. Junsu was almost out of it even before Yoochun laid him down.

“Hm, love you, Yoochun.”

“I love you, too, Junsu.”

When Yoochun tried to get up, Junsu clutched onto him.

“I’m just turning the light off.”

“M’kay.”

Yoochun smiled, kissed his forehead and then went to turn the light off. He snuggled under his blankets and Junsu curled up next to him. Junsu’s hand traced circles on his stomach and then ghosted over his erection.

Junsu tried to prop up and ended up just turning his head to meet Yoochun’s eyes. “You’re still hard,” he said with a frown.

Yoochun grinned. “Yeah, but if you took care of it, then you’d be hard, and then I’d be hard and it’d just cycle around and we’d get no sleep and have sex all morning.”

“That sounds awesome.” Junsu yawned.

“You’d fall asleep on me if we tried anything else.”

Junsu grinned. “No, I wouldn’t. I’m not bored of you yet.”

Yoochun frowned and Junsu quickly kissed him. “That was a joke, Chunnie.”

“But what if—”

“Hey, no what if’s, remember? We’re here, we’re together and right now, that’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah, right.” But it didn’t keep Yoochun from worrying, even after Junsu fell asleep on his chest. What if Junsu realized this was a mistake? What would happen if Junsu didn’t want him, or told their parents or … or just grew bored of him and found some girl to marry?

Yoochun tightened his hold on his brother. It couldn’t happen … could it?

Yoochun woke up with a groan on his lips and warm-wet-tight around his cock. He pried his eyes open, and then shut them with another groan to block out the gorgeous image of his cock disappearing into his brother‘s mouth.

“Morning, Yoochun,” Junsu whispered, lapping at the head.

“Unng.”

Junsu laughed, sending vibrations through Yoochun’s cock and body.

“Fuck, Su.”

Junsu left his cock and kissed up his stomach and chest. With lips skimming skin, he said, “Mom and Dad are awake and downstairs having breakfast, so you better be quiet.”

“Su, we shouldn’t …”

Junsu rubbed their cocks together and then swallowed Yoochun’s moan with a kiss. “We should and we’re going to.”

Yoochun’s eyes rolled back and he wrapped arms tightly around Junsu’s body.

“I can’t stop thinking about your hole tightening around my fingers,” Junsu whispered. “I want to feel it again, but around my cock.”

Yoochun moaned something that sounded like yes.

Junsu grinned. “I took the liberty of digging through your drawers this morning and found your stash of lube.”

Yoochun blushed. He had a lot of lube.

“Guess which flavor I picked?”

“Blueberry.”

“Ah, bro, you know me so well. Now roll over and let me torture you.”

“Su, I’m barely awake,” Yoochun said, but still rolled over.

“I almost fucked you while you were sleeping.”

“Oh, god.” Yoochun buried his face in his arms.

Junsu started at his shoulders, placed lingering kisses down his spine, and small bites along his back muscles. Yoochun was shivering, his sensitive cock pressed against the bed. He started rocking, needed friction on his skin. Junsu held his hips down.

“Stop that,” he whispered and then kissed the swell of Yoochun’s ass.

“Su, please …”

Junsu bit down and Yoochun had to shove his face into the pillow to muffle his cry of pleasure. Another bite on the other side and then a few more. Soft hands caressed the tingle away and then spread his cheeks apart.

Junsu licked him.

“Oh fuck,” Yoochun screamed into the pillow.

Junsu laughed and licked him again. Yoochun hoped, hoped the pillow was muffling his moans enough. It felt like Junsu licked him for hours. Yoochun started humping the bed again, crying out at the feel of the blanket on his cock and Junsu’s tongue pressing against his hole. He thrust back into Junsu’s face. Junsu grabbed his hips and held him down, licking deeper, pushing harder until his tongue breached Yoochun’s hole.

Yoochun arched his neck, head up and cried out.

“Sh,” Junsu said, pulling away.

“Su, please. Please. Please, Su. I need you.”

He heard the unmistakable snap of a bottle being popped open.

“Chunnie?” Junsu sang, and Yoochun turned half lidded eyes to look. Lube dripped down his finger. Junsu brought it to his mouth and sucked on it. Yoochun whimpered and buried his face back in the pillow.

Junsu laughed. “Don’t scream too loud,” he whispered, and then pressed a silk finger into Yoochun’s body. He pulled it out, swirled it up and down and around Yoochun’s crack before sliding it into him again. And then out. Teasing, while Yoochun squirmed and begged and cried out for more. Junsu added another finger to the torture, pressing in slowly as Yoochun’s back and ass muscles tensed.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Yes. More, Su, please more. Give me more.”

Junsu moved his fingers slowly. Yoochun screamed again when Junsu’s tongue licked around his fingers, pressing in between them, lapping at his inner walls.

“Fuck, Chunnie, you’re gorgeous. Did you know that?”

Junsu added another finger—

And then there was a knock on the door.

“Are you two boys awake yet?”

“Be right back,” Junsu said. “Pretend you’re asleep.”

Yoochun moaned when the fingers moved. He was breathing deeply, body shuddering as it clenched. The blanket was thrown over him, and then Junsu went to his bed to mess the covers up.

Another knock. “Alright sleepy heads, you can’t sleep the day away. You have chores to do.”

Junsu slipped on a pair of sweats. He winked and blew Yoochun a kiss.

Just before he opened the door, Yoochun panicked. “Su, your chest,” he whispered.

Junsu looked down at the hickys littering his chest and then he grinned and threw on a t-shirt.

“Boys?”

Junsu opened the door, faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes and hair. “Sorry, Mom. We were up late talking. But we’ll get up.”

She peaked in and saw the bundle on Yoochun’s bed.

“I’ll wake him up, Mom.”

“Okay, but now. I don’t want to have to come back up here in an hour to wake you up again.”

“Kay. You won’t.”

Their mom walked down the hall. Junsu shut the door. Yoochun met his eyes, his own wide with fear, and then Junsu smirked. He jumped on the bed and shouted, “Ah! Chunnie, wake up.”

Their lips met and Yoochun groaned when he tasted blueberry. His cock was hard again in an instant.

“Speed this up a bit?” Junsu said and tugged the blankets away from Yoochun’s body. He was naked again only a moment later. He kneeled between Yoochun’s spread legs. And then he bit his lip.

“Su?”

Their eyes met.

“If you’re not sure, we—”

Junsu waved his hand to shut him up. “I know, Yoochun. I want this. I want you, but … road of no return, you know.”

Yoochun nodded. “Trust me. I know.”

Junsu went back to his lips for another kiss. “I love you, Chunnie.”

“I love you, too, Su.”

“So what’s the best way to do this?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Anyway is good, but since we’re already like this.” Yoochun placed a hand on Junsu’s chest and Junsu sat back on his heels. Yoochun lifted his legs, grabbing behind his knees to spread himself open. Junsu stared. And then swallowed and stared.

Another shot of shame crashed over Yoochun. Junsu didn’t want this, not for real. He shut his eyes against the disgust that was sure to be showing on his face. And then, right before he could let go of his legs, Junsu’s finger touched his hole.

Yoochun whimpered.

“You’re gorgeous, Chunnie,” he whispered. And then the finger was gone. Another whimper passed Yoochun’s lips at the feel of Junsu’s cock pushed against his hole, and then a firm hand covered his mouth and Junsu thrust forward, all the way in. Yoochun screamed into the hand, Junsu moaned, head back eyes shut. After a moment, he moved, quick, just in and out, settling deeper into Yoochun’s body.

“Move, fuck, move, please,” Yoochun said around fingers in his mouth.

“You alright?”

“No, you need to … fuck, move, please. And fast remember. No time.”

“Right.”

Another thrust into Yoochun’s body.

“Fuck, Su, I am not going to be able to stay quiet.”

“Me neither,” Junsu replied, breathless as he started moving. When Yoochun moaned again, Junsu fell forward. Yoochun’s legs wrapped around his waist, and they kissed, swallowing each others moans as Junsu rocked his cock in and out of Yoochun. Yoochun slid a hand between their bodies, and Junsu lifted up enough so Yoochun could stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Chunnie,” Junsu said, eyes shutting tight as Yoochun’s hole spasmed around him. “I’m … fuck.”

“Come, Su, fill my body up, but don’t stop moving. Don’t stop.”

Junsu moaned, their lips attached again for a deep kiss and Junsu kept moving, speeding up, hitting with no rhythm, crying out into Yoochun’s mouth as his body shuddered and hot come filled Yoochun’s hole. Junsu’s arms that held him up were shaking, his head was bowed now, hair tickling Yoochun’s chin, but he never stopped moving. And then slowly, he lowered his head and licked Yoochun’s nipple.

Yoochun bit back a cry, body arching, stroking faster even as Junsu slowed down. His head was so full of pleasure and lust and fuck, love, so full of fucking love for the guy above him. No one else was going to be enough for him. No one.

“I love you, Su,” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu bit his nipple.

Yoochun cried out, body jerking and came between their bodies. Junsu collapsed immediately, still buried inside Yoochun. Their harsh breathing filled the silence.

And then Junsu whispered, “We’re so fucked.”

“Yeah.”

Junsu propped up on an elbow. “Still love you though.”

Yoochun grinned and kissed him. “Love you, too.”

“We need to shower again.”

“Separately,” Yoochun said.

Junsu frowned but said, “You’re right.”

“And you go first. Mom’s going to expect you ready before me.”

Junsu sighed and pouted. He snuggled back into Yoochun’s body, “But then I have to get up and I don’t want to get up.”

“Me neither.”

And they didn’t. Not until their mom knocked on the door an hour later yelling at them to get out of bed.

**Eleven weeks turned to three months.**

Yoochun sat on his desk during lunch, writing in a notebook. Junsu came up behind him and wrapped arms around his shoulders.

“You weren’t at lunch,” he said.

Yoochun shook his head.

“What are you writing?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Something for Jaejoong.”

“He still won’t talk to you?”

“No.”

“I better go. See you after class.” Junsu kissed his cheek.

Yoochun finished the letter, folded it up and put it on Jaejoong’s desk. Other students filtered into the room. Yoochun fought not to look up. Jae was so mad at him, so angry and hurt and Yoochun hated to see it.

Just before classes restarted something hit him in the back of the head. He bent over and grabbed the wadded up piece of paper. His note, with dark lines crossing out many of the words. Yoochun sighed. He was going to have to just let it die, and hopefully Jaejoong would start talking to him again.

He flipped the paper over to doodle on it and stopped, eyes wide.

~ I miss you. You’ve abandoned me and it hurts. Before we even started doing stuff, you always had time for me, and now you don’t. Ever. You’re always with him. I mean … you always were before too but this is different now. I knew what was going on a long time before I fell in love with you. But I miss you both. And besides, I’m the only one that knows about your dirty little secret, let me in, okay? Just be my friend again. Make time for me. I love you, but not in the sick twisted way that you love each other. ~

Yoochun turned around. Jaejoong wasn’t looking at him, but Yoochun smiled anyway.

**Three months turned to six.**

Junsu passed his tests with better scores than Yoochun. Barely, but enough that Junsu gloated about it and Yoochun congratulated him in every position possible.


	3. Epilogue: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later. Their parents are out of town. Whatever shall Yoochun and Junsu do??? Don't worry. Junsu has a plan.

Yoochun relaxed with a content sigh. He would never get tired of kissing Junsu. Ever.

“Love you, Su,” he murmured as Junsu bit his lower lip.

“Love—“ He broke off with a gasp as Yoochun arched his body off the couch and pressed his hard on into Junsu’s hip.

“Need you,” he said and tugged at the hem of Junsu’s shirt.

“I know. Sit up.”

“Why?”

“It’s easier to undress you.”

Yoochun sat up. Junsu straddled his lap. He pulled his shirt over his head, and then did the same to Yoochun’s. He licked Yoochun’s collar bones. Yoochun leaned his head back on the couch, eyes shut.

“I love your collar bones, Chunnie. Have I mentioned that?”

“Yes.”

“I think I love them more than I love you.”

Yoochun scoffed, but with no real anger behind it.

“I think I even love them more than I love your ass.”

“Now, that’s a blatant lie.”

“You’re right.” Junsu moves his mouth down to Yoochun’s nipples. “I still say you need to get your nipple pierced.”

“I still say you need to get your head examined.”

Junsu’s laugh vibrated down Yoochun’s body. He traced shaking hands up and down Junsu’s sides.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this in the living room.”

“Why not? It’s not like Mom and Dad will be home today.” Kisses moved down his stomach.

“I know, but …”

“Calm down, Chunnie. Blinds are shut. The doors are locked.” Junsu started tugging on Yoochun’s sweat pants.

Yoochun wasn’t sure why he tried to protest. He always gave Junsu what he wanted. He lifted his hips and Junsu pulled the sweat pants off.

And then the doorbell rang.

“Shit,” Yoochun muttered and reached for his pants.

“Calm down,” Junsu said with a laugh and he got up. “It’s just Jaejoong.”

“How do you know?”

“I may have invited him over.”

“Then why the hell did you start molesting me?”

Junsu laughed. “I figured he could join us.” He winked before disappearing down the hall.

Yoochun clambered after him and grabbed Junsu’s arm. “What?”

Junsu smirked, kissed Yoochun and answered the door.

Jae smiled at them. He was wearing jeans and a patterned button down shirt. Empty black frames sat on his face. His hair was red at the moment. It hadn’t taken long for Jae to forgive Yoochun and the three of them were now as close as friends could be.

His smile fell as soon as he registered their state of undress. He opened his mouth to say something, but Junsu grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He slammed the door shut and then pushed Jae up against it.

Yoochun stammered a protest when Junsu kissed Jae.

“Hi, Joongie,” Junsu said with his infectious grin.

Jaejoong swallowed. “Um, hi.”

Junsu giggled and kissed Jaejoong’s neck.

“Not that I’m complaining, Su, but what are you doing you?”

“Kissing your neck.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.” Junsu started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Jae met Yoochun’s eyes. Well, they scanned Yoochun’s boxer-clad body, lingering on his erection for a moment, before meeting his eyes.

“Don’t look at me,” Yoochun said. “His idea.”

“What idea?”

Junsu hummed as he forced the shirt off Jaejoong’s shoulders. Jae wore a tight blue wife beater underneath. Junsu ran his hands along his broad shoulders, down his arms and then across his abs. He unbuttoned Jae’s jeans. The kisses continued down Jae’s stomach and abs.

“The way I see it,” Junsu said, pushing Jae’s pants down his hips, “is that you’re practically our brother anyway.”

Yoochun burst out laughing. Jae managed a smile, and then he shut his eyes and groaned when Junsu licked his cock. His hands tangled in Junsu’s hair.

“Fuck.”

“I told you he was good,” Yoochun said and turned around.

“Where are you going?” Jae asked.

“Back to the couch.”

Junsu let go of Jae’s cock with a pop. “You’re not going to watch?” Junsu said, incredulous.

“If you’re going to give Jae a blow job, I think he should sit down.”

Junsu stood up, smirked at Jae and said, “I’ll be in the living room.”

Jae laughed. He took the rest of his clothes off, and followed Junsu down the short hall. Yoochun was sprawled on the couch, one leg over of the back of it. Naked, stroking his cock.

“God,” Jae moaned.

“Sit,” Yoochun said.

Jae sat, and Yoochun hooked his knee at the back of his neck. Jae’s hands slid up the inside of Yoochun’s thigh. Junsu dropped to his knees and immediately took Jae’s cock in his mouth.

Jae’s eyes shut. “I’m assuming your parents aren’t home.”

“Gone for the weekend,” Yoochun replied.

“I’m not .. I don’t … fuck, Junsu.”

Junsu laughed around Jae’s cock.

Yoochun sat up and carefully pried his brother away by the shoulders. “Let Jae talk.”

Junsu frowned, and crossed his arms.

Jae shook his head. “I just … seeing you two kiss and seeing you two fuck are two totally different things.”

“We don’t have to fuck each other,” Junsu said, and licked Jae’s cock. “I can fuck you and you can fuck Yoochun.”

Yoochun moaned.

“It’s just … you guys are brothers.”

Junsu laughter echoed around the room. “Oh my god, Jae, where have you been for the last six months?”

Jae pouted.

Yoochun shook his head at Junsu. “Sorry, Jae. He can be insensitive sometimes.”

“You were okay with it ten minutes ago,” Junsu said. “Did you think we were lying when we told you that we’ve been fucking each other?”

“No, but …”

Yoochun leaned forward and kissed Jae softly. “You don’t have to do this, Jae,” he whispered. “We both want you, but we won’t force you. Junsu forgets that it took him almost three months to come to terms with the idea that we’re brothers, and he’s expecting you to do it in ten minutes.”

“He already—”

“Shut up, Su.”

Yoochun deepened their kiss. Jae whimpered, twisted his upper body and wrapped his arms around Yoochun. Yoochun lay back, taking Jae with him. Junsu held his hips. Jae’s whole body shuddered when Junsu licked up, around and along his cock.

“Touch me, Jae. Please.”

Jae ran fingertips over Yoochun’s erection. Yoochun hissed.

“This really isn’t fair,” Jae said and then he licked down Yoochun’s neck.

“Why?”

“If you two had just asked me, I would have said no, but you had to answer the door half naked with kiss-bruised lips and Junsu sucking on me and—”

“That was the plan,” Junsu said with a chuckle.

Yoochun ran a hand over Junsu’s shoulder. “He’s evil, Jae. Pure evilness. Everyone says he’s the cute, innocent one, but evil lurks behind that pretty smile.”

Jae’s fingers caressed lower, and then he dragged a manicured nail over Yoochun’s hole.

“Fuck,” Yoochun shouted and tried to arch up.

Jae held him down. “Su, does this evil plan of yours come with lube?”

Junsu let Jae’s cock fall from his mouth again. He rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. Any brilliantly evil ‘seduce your best friend’ plan comes with lube.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube.

Jae took it. “Get back to work,” he said.

Junsu saluted him and went back to licking Jae’s cock.

“He’s too good at that,” Jae moaned, laying his face against the back of the couch.

Yoochun laughs. “I know.”

After a deep breath, Jaejoong lubed up his fingers.

Yoochun hissed at the first intrusion, and then moaned when Jae leaned over and licked his nipple. “Fuck, Jae. I … damn.”

“And he says he has the brains,” Junsu said, but it was muffled.

Jae smiled down at Yoochun and added another finger.

Yoochun groaned. “Fuck, Jae.”

Junsu suddenly snatched the lube from Jae’s hand.

“What—”

“Prepping you,” Junsu said. He bit his lower lip as he spread lube on his fingers. “I want to fuck you.”

Jae twisted around, fingers sliding from Yoochun’s body. He laid himself along Yoochun. Their lips met in a kiss. Jae reached between their bodies and took both of their cocks in his hand.

“I miss this,” Jae whispered. “I miss you.”

Yoochun nodded. “Me, too.”

Jae’s eyes shut with a moan as Junsu slid a finger inside him.

“I was going to rim you first,” Junsu said, “but I don’t want to wait. I want you now and I feel like I’m going to come in two seconds.”

“At least I’m won’t be the only one,” Jae muttered. He bit down on Yoochun’s chest and moaned as Junsu added another finger.

“Don’t you think Yoochun should get a nipple ring?” Junsu asked.

Jae’s body shook with laughter. “Yes. That would be sexy.” He licked Yoochun’s nipple, hands speeding up along their cocks.

Yoochun took a deep breath. “I say that’s enough foreplay.”

“I agree,” Junsu said. “Joongie?”

Jae gasped when Junsu twisted his fingers. “Fuck, yes. Enough. Enough.”

“Then you should be fucking me,” Yoochun said, pushing at his shoulders.

Jaejoong moved up to his knees. Junsu’s arms wrapped around him from behind, and Junsu laid kisses on his shoulder and pinched at his nipples.

“You should get a nipple ring, too,” Junsu said.

“What about you?”

“I’m the sweet, innocent one.” Junsu stole Jae’s laugh in a kiss. “Now, come on. Fuck my brother. I want to watch you do it.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Fantasy of his,” he explained as Jae leaned back over him. Yoochun bent his legs.

“Better not disappoint,” Jae said. He held his cock and pressed it against Yoochun’s hole.

Yoochun threw his head back as his body fought against the intrusion. He took a deep breath, and cried out when Jae decided to thrust into him. Jae kissed his neck and cheek and across to his lips.

“Warn me next time,” Yoochun gasped. He grabbed the back of Jae’s head and smashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth when Jae started to move. The kiss was harsh, the movements slow, and Yoochun wanted more. So much more. He broke away from lips, arching his neck, trying to thrust his hips up.

“More, Joongie, give me more.”

“Hang on, Yoochun,” Junsu said. He put hands on Jae hips and held him still.

Yoochun whimpered with need.

Jae’s mouth opened with a gasp, eyes shutting as Junsu pressed into him. “Fuck, so … much … fuck.”

And Jae shifted, and then thrust into Yoochun, fast. Junsu had a tight grip on his hips. His head back, mouth open, as only Jae moved between them. Jae moans mixed with the litany of incoherent curses and praise falling from Yoochun’s mouth. Sweat gathered on their skin and plastered hair to faces.

They kissed again, kissed through teeth and tongues. Jae’s body arched enough that Yoochun could stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, you’re …” Junsu had to put a hand on Jae’s back to hold himself up.

“I can’t …” Jae moaned. His lips found Yoochun’s neck, teeth down to his collar bone. “God, I’m …” His body shook, and he bit down. He came, hard and fast, screaming around the flesh in his mouth.

Yoochun met Junsu’s eyes over Jaejoong’s quivering body.

Junsu grinned. “That was hot.”

Jae grunted. He slipped out of Yoochun with a quiet moan. Yoochun whimpered in protest.

Jae smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I want to watch him fuck you,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I’m calling your bluff. I want to see it.”

The brothers exchanged another look.

Junsu pulled out of Jae’s body. “Get out of my way, pretty boy.”

Jae laughed, and kneeled next to the floor. Junsu grabbed the back of Yoochun’s knees and spread him open. A tiny adjustment and he slipped into Yoochun’s body with a moan. He fell over his brother, lips connected as they moved together.

“Best part,” Junsu said, “is fucking you full of Jae’s come.”

Jae put a hand on each of their chest. “Up, Su.”

Junsu pouted at him, but rose back to his knees.

“Put your foot on the floor,” Jae said, and pushed at Yoochun’s knee until he obeyed. He grabbed Yoochun’s cock and licked the tip of it.

“Oh, shit.” Yoochun’s back arched up.

“Oh, hot,” Junsu said. “Fuck, Jae. We should have done this months ago.”

Jae smirked, and then deep throated Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun cried out again, eyes shut, one hand clenching the back of the couch and the other tangling in Jaejoong’s red hair.

“Fuck, Chunnie,” Junsu whispered. He had one hand holding up Yoochun’s other leg, and one hand tangled in the other side of Jaejoong’s hair. His fingers tangled with Yoochun’s.

“Faster, Su, please, I’m close. I’m … fuck.”

Junsu slowed down, and Yoochun whimpered. It did little to lessen the pleasure coursing through his body. He pushed Jae’s head down, trying for more. Jae grazed him with teeth. Yoochun moaned.

“God, Jae, whatever you did, do it again,” Junsu said. His head was back, sweat dripping down his neck and chest. “His body just … Oh shit.”

Jae smirked and ran teeth over Yoochun again.

They both cried out, and Junsu sped back up, smacking their bodies together. Yoochun brought the other hand down to Jae’s head and tried to thrust up into his mouth.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, Su, more. Jae, faster. God.”

The double serving of pleasure was too much for Yoochun. With a scream, he came hard, body shaking and twitching as Jae sucked everything out of him. His body went limp when Jae released him.

Jae smiled at him, and then up at Junsu. Junsu grabbed his arm and pulled his up until he could kiss him.

“Want to taste,” he muttered and ravished Jae’s mouth.

Jae grinned against his lips and then pulled away. “Come, Su. Fill Yoochun up so full that’s he’s dripping come for days.”

Junsu’s eyes shut with a moan. Jae leaned down and sucked on a nipple.

“Fuck!”

Junsu’s thrusts went erratic, chaotic, hard enough that Yoochun was moaning again. With a final shout of his brother’s name, Junsu came, body jerking, and then falling forward. The couch proved too small and they all fell to the floor, Jae on the bottom.

“Ouch,” Jae said, and then Yoochun was there kissing him, and Junsu’s hands ran up and down his sides.

“Sorry.”

Jae sighed.

“What?”

“You’re going to hell for this.”

Junsu scoffed. “Yeah, we know.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Want to come with us, Jae?”

Jae smiled. “Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Junsu said. He stood up quickly and held out his hand. “Better get you upstairs and into a bed so I can fuck you before we all drop dead.”

“You’re full of good ideas today,” Jae said and let himself be pulled to his feet.

Junsu led him away. He smirked over his shoulder at Yoochun. “Be a darling and clean up the couch, brother of mine.”

“Why do I have to clean it up? You guys made the mess.”

“So ungrateful,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junsu smiled. “We should punish him.”

“Cleaning up your come is punishment enough,” Yoochun said. He picked up Junsu’s shirt.

“Hey now.”

Yoochun scraped the come from the couch.

Junsu yelled and tackled his brother back to the couch. Yoochun laughed as Junsu attacked his ribs with fingers.

“Su, god, Su, stop, please.”

“Nope. Being punished.”

Yoochun moaned and arched into his brother’s touches and kisses.

Jaejoong laughed from the door. “Need some help holding him down, Junsu?”

Junsu shot Jae a wicked smile. “No. But I’m sure Yoochun wants you to help punish him.”

Yoochun managed to push Junsu away while he was distracted. He stood up quickly and hid behind Jaejoong.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Jae said and moved away.

Yoochun laughed and turned around and ran out of the room.

“Now you definitely need to be punished,” Junsu yelled.

“Then come and get me.”

Junsu met Jaejoong’s eyes. “First one to catch him gets to fuck him.”

Jae grinned, shoved Junsu onto the couch and sprinted from the room.

“No wonder you and Yoochun are best friends,” Junsu shouted, “You both play dirty.”

“Hurry up, Junsu!” Yoochun yelled. “Come and play dirty.”

Junsu laughed and bolted up the stairs. He wasted no time adding his body to the tangle of naked limbs on Yoochun’s bed, but he found Yoochun’s lips first. In a breath of a whisper, he said, “I love you, Yoochun.”

“Love you. Forever.”

“Forever.” And then he dug a finger in Yoochun side and the moment was lost in laughter, touches and kisses.


End file.
